The Choices We Make Define Us
by DeductiveAndroid
Summary: A David/OC story I made ages ago. You and your family /Michael, Sam and your mum/ have just moved to Santa Carla, the murder capital of the world. Everything was fine until you met David and his group. Now you must make a choice. Family or love?
1. Chapter 1: New In Town

"Michael! Give me back my necklace!" you shouted while trying to reach for the necklace in Michael's outstretched hand.

"Michael! Give Victoria back her necklace." your mother ordered Michael from the living room. Your brother sighed and handed the necklace back to you with a defeated expression.

"Okay you win this time Victoria but next time . . ." Michael spoke quite seriously while looking you dead in the eye. You both then burst into laughter. You and Michael were not only brother and sister but best friends and always had ridiculous fights just for the fun of it.

Okay a quick summary of your life so far. Your name is Victoria Emerson. You have light blue eyes, full red lips and dark brown hair. You have two brothers Michael and Sam and a recently divorced mother named Lucy. After your father left, your family went broke and you all had to go live with your taxidermist grandfather in Santa Carla, the murder capital of the world. So far you've only been there two days but are all unemployed. Tonight's the night you and your family go out and forever change your lives at the Santa Carla Board walk and Amusement Park.

"Hey Victoria can I hang out with you tonight at the board walk?" Sam pleaded "Otherwise I'll have to go with Michael or mum."

"Sorry Sam but Michael said I could ride his bike tonight and I'm not missing out on an opportunity like that."

"But . . ."

"Sorry Sam but you know how rare this is. I'll tell you what, I'll come and collect you while Michael's at the concert. Then I'll take you wherever you like on Michael's bike. Agreed?"

Sam's face lit up at the thought "Thanks sis!" He then proceeded to run up the stairs into his room, almost knocking Michael over on the way.

"What's his rush?"

"Oh his probably just finding something to wear for tonight."

"I'm not taking him to the concert with me!"

"Oh no don't worry I'm taking him for a ride on the bike. You can flirt and dance with as many girls as you please." You chuckled at the thought of Michael trying to flirt shamelessly with some poor unsuspecting girl.

"Really! Thanks Victoria!" Michael pulled you into a tight bear hug. "Your the best sister ever!" he let you go and gave you a huge smile then suddenly looked confused."Why aren't you coming to the concert? I thought you liked that sort of thing."

"Yeah but you know how much I like riding the bike and besides I already promised Sam."

"Oh ok. Hey just to say how grateful I am for this, I'll take care of Sam again after the concert." Michael said while resting his hand on your right shoulder.

"Thanks Michael. I'd really appreciate it."

"No problem sis."

His hand fell off your shoulder and he gave a smile before walking into the kitchen. You climbed up the stairs to your own bedroom and opened the old wooden door. Your room was probably the smallest and darkest room in the whole house since it only had one tiny window. It would probably be big enough to climb through but it was hidden behind a large tree which made it even harder for any light to pass through. The walls were made from hard wood as well as the floors. The medium sized dark red bed was in the corner near the one window and the closet was on the other side of the room as well as a body length mirror. You had decided to hang a few posters of your favourite bands on the walls and a few clothes were thrown randomly across the floor but otherwise the room was empty. There was one light bulb hanging from the roof that only just managed to light up the minuscule room once it flickered to life.

It only took two steps to reach your closet. You opened the door and started to look for something to wear for tonight. You slid on a pair of dark blue jeans and a red tank top. The pitch black leather jacket was next, it was long enough to reach down to your thighs and was perfect for motorcycle riding. You placed your thick leather boots on your feet and slipped on your favourite pair of black, leather riding gloves.

You looked awesome.

"Victoria! We're leaving are you ready?" your mother's voice shouted up at you.

"Ready!" you yelled as you raced down the stairs and out the door. You quickly jumped on the bike as your mother and two brothers walked out the door.

"Wow! That was quick!" your mother spoke in a surprised tone which made you laugh.

"Be careful Victoria." Michael was such a cliché` over-protective older brother.

"Ha! I'm a better rider than you!"

"Still . . . Be careful. I don't want you to get hurt."

You revved the engine a few times before smirking "Don't wait up Michael." You then sped down the road towards the Amusement Park. You loved the feel of the wind blowing through your long silky brown hair as you flew through the darkness, streetlights passing across your pale face. You had almost arrived at the entrance when the traffic lights stopped you. A group of boys also on motorbikes slowed to a halt beside you. You looked over at the gang to see all of them staring at you smirking or chuckling. The lead boy had a platinum blonde mullet and dazzling blue eyes. He was dressed in a long black jacket over the top of a light black leather jacket and black shirt, he wore black pants over boots and had the same black riding gloves as you. He had taste. He was also smirking at you and seemed to be looking over Michaels bike.

"I like your bike." he finally spoke. "My favourite colour."

A few of the other boys seemed to find this amusing. What's so funny about red?

"Thanks. I like your bike too." you replied smiling confidently.

You turned back to the lights just in time to see them turn green. You sped off in front of the boys down the road and turned off into the entrance to the Amusement Park. You smirked hearing the boy's bikes behind you. Maybe that wouldn't be the last you'd seen of them. You decided to just take in the sights and ride around for a while. You past many shops and carnival rides. Some shops sold clothes, others sold food, there were street shops and expensive stores. The carnival rides also varied from size, lights, speeds and danger. The music, lights and smell consumed your senses. It was overwhelming. Then you heard a loud booming voice and a saxophone coming from the beach.

"Oh crap! Sam!" you thought out loud and raced towards the music. You saw Sam and Michael standing at the edge of the board walk looking around impatiently.

"Victoria!" Sam shouted happily jumping up and down like five year old.

You stopped in front of Sam and Michael smirking at Sam's juvenile behaviour.

"Hey calm down! It's only a bike ride!" you laughed. Michael also seemed to find his attitude amusing but was to anxious to get inside the concert.

"Okay okay Michael we're leaving. C'mon Sam climb on." Sam obediently sat on the back of the motorcycle and held onto you for dear life. "Seeya Michael"

"Yeah seeya. I'll find you after the concert to pick up Sam." and with that he ran onto the beach and disappeared into the sea of people.

"Well let's go then." and you sped off along the board walk. Sam was almost suffocating you with his grip around you middle. "Don't be scared Sam I'm not going that fast. You don't need to squeeze the life out of me."

"I've never been on a motorcycle before! What if we fall or crash or something? We could die!"

You chuckled at how scared he was. He was never exactly the bravest person in the family, in-fact he was probably the biggest coward you had ever met but it still made you laugh. You rode along the board walk until you noticed a familiar figure standing outside of a video store. You pulled up beside the figure and the both of you climbed off the bike.


	2. Chapter 2: Laughter At The Video Store

You rode along the board walk until you noticed a familiar figure standing outside of a video store. You pulled up beside the figure and the both of you climbed off the bike.

"Hey mum who's this?" you asked referring to the small boy holding her hand.

"Oh this is Terry. I was just about to ask someone in the video store if they could help me find his mother."

"Oh that's very public spirited of you." you complimented your mother while looking down at the little boy now looking at you with frightened eyes.

You and Sam followed your mother into the store. Sam immediately rushed over to the video at the back of the store while you just followed your mother to the front desk where a tall man with glasses was standing. While your mother was explaining the situation to the man the little boy started tugging on your jacket. You crouched down to look him in the eye.

"Yes Terry? Is there something you wanted?" The poor boy looked even more terrified when you spoke.

"Are you a vampire?" his voice was barely audible and sounded as if he was about into burst into tears.

You couldn't help but smile at the terrified boy's words. "No I'm not a vampire. Is that why your so scared of me?" Terry slowly nodded his head as a tear ran down his face. "Awww, there's no need to be afraid of me. I'm perfectly normal." You re-thought about your last sentence. "Well maybe not normal but I'm nothing to be scared of."

You gave him a reassuring smile which seemed to make him feel better. All of a sudden a woman who you assumed to be his mother came rushing in and picked up Terry. The man behind the desk gave Terry a lollipop and both the boy and his mother walked out of the store. The man congratulated your mother and you decided to join Sam at the back of the store.

You walked swiftly over to Sam and tickled him from behind. He let out a yelp which caused everyone in the store to turn their heads. You couldn't breath you were laughing so hard and his face going bright red only made you laugh harder.

"It's not funny!" Sam practically yelled.

"Yes it is. It's very funny." You heard a familiar voice chuckled behind you as well as hysterical laughter.

You looked behind you to see the biker boy with the platinum blonde mullet and the three other boys all laughing. Sam was bright red with embarrassment and anger.

"Stop it!" Sam shouted which created a new wave of laughter from the boys and yourself. You wanted to stop because it was obviously upsetting your brother but you just couldn't.

"That's it! I'm leaving with mum!" Sam shouted while turning away but you yanked him back by the arm.

"Oh no your not. I have to take you back to Michael once the concert's finished. If your that embarrassed you can wait by the bike." you spoke seriously.

"Fine I'll wait by the bike." And with that he stormed out of the store towards the bike.

"Drama queen." you muttered, not realising that the boys were still there. A few of them chuckled which caused you to snap your head back to face them.

The lead boy calmed himself down and held out a gloved hand "I'm David. I believe we've met before." he spoke calmly while shaking your hand.

"Yeah, at the traffic lights outside the Park."

"Yes I remember, I was just making sure you did." He then stepped to the side to introduce the others. "This is Paul." David gestured towards the boy with the huge smile, crystal blue eyes and long blonde hair. "This is Marko." He gestured towards the shortest boy with the hazel eyes and short curled blonde hair that lengthened at the back. He was dressed with the most colour out of all of them. "And this is Dwayne." Pointing at the last boy with dark brown eyes and hair. All the boys were smiling at you waiting for something then you realised that they didn't know your name.

"I'm Victoria. I moved here a few days ago from Phoenix. The drama queen out there is my little brother Sam."

"And Michael is your boyfriend?" David asked more than stated.

You laughed "God no he's my older brother!"

Strangely, David seemed slightly relieved to hear this.

"Do you come to the park often Victoria?"

"Oh well actually this is my first time here but I was planning on coming tomorrow."

David's face lit up. "Oh good . . ."

"I thought I told you never to come in here." The man from behind the desk interrupted.

You were a little annoyed at the tall man and you expected retaliation from the boys but much to your surprise they calmly walked out of the store. You decided to follow them outside to your bike. You said a quick goodbye to you mother and rushed towards Sam who was leaning against Michael's motorcycle watching the other boys intently. He then turned his gaze to you.

"I don't like them." Sam stated plainly.

"That's not very nice Sam. You hardly know them." you said with a touch of anger.

"Mummy! Mummy! It's the vampire! Right there near the bike! It's the vampire mummy!" you heard a young voice behind you yell at the top of his lungs. The boys snapped their heads in the direction of the child who you recognised as Terry, the small boy in the shop. He was frantically pulling at his mother's hand and pointing at you with his short chubby finger. "It's her mummy! She's the vampire!"

Terry's mother picked him up and looked over to you. "I'm so sorry. I don't know what's gotten into him."

You laughed a little and smiled. "It's okay. He's only a child after all."

The mother smiled and rushed off with Terry in her arms. You looked back over to the boys who were all either giving you a huge smile of amusement or smirking at you. You quickly hopped on your bike laughing to yourself and Sam jumped on the back.

Just before you left you heard David shout to you.

"I'll see you tomorrow vampire!" which made you laugh as you sped off towards the concert in search for Michael.


	3. Chapter 3: New Friends

"I'll see you tomorrow vampire!" which made you laugh as you sped off towards the concert in search for Michael.

You had spent a little while trying to find him in the crowd of people when you spotted him standing in the middle of the board walk staring at something in the distance. You accelerated towards Michael and stopped your bike just in front of him so you could give him a fright. It didn't work.

"Delivery for Michael Emerson! One extra large drama queen!"

"Hey!" Sam shouted in an offended tone.

"Well it's true." you smirked at him as he climbed off the bike. You noticed that Michael hadn't even averted his gaze from the mysterious object and so you followed it till you reached a gorgeous brunette gypsy climbing on the back of David's bike. David looked over to you with a bit of surprise at first and then chuckled.

You also laughed a bit when you realised what Michael was doing. "Girls Michael? Gypsy girls? Gypsy girls with bikie boyfriends?" you mocked him as he turned to you annoyed.

"It's not like that!"

You laughed loudly and looked back to the group of boys who had all seen you now. You laughed as Paul waved to you like a lunatic. You gave a smaller wave back which definitely brought Michael's attention to you.

"You know them?" he asked with anger reaching his voice.

"Those were the boys in the video store! Victoria's friends with them!" Sam revealed.

"Friends! With bikies! Victoria, do you have any idea how dangerous that is!" Michael yelled furiously at you.

"I wouldn't say friends exactly . . . More like good acquaintances. Besides I can look after myself Michael, and I can talk to whomever I feel like!" you surprised everyone by your sudden attitude, including yourself. You glanced over once again to the boys who were all giving you huge smiles. They then left one by one up the road with the pretty brunette looking back with a confused expression.

"There goes your girlfriend." you taunted and then you too accelerated away in the opposite direction towards home.

The next morning Michael didn't talk to you at all. Not that you cared much. He didn't have the right to say who you could and could not hang out with. That was your decision and yours alone to make. You once again chose an outfit you thought suitable for the park and board walk and quickly ran down the stairs while putting on your leather gloves.

"Where do you think your going?"

"To the Amusement Park." you replied rudely.

A grin crept across Michaels face. "How?"

"Well by motorb . . . Oh crap!" you realised that it was his bike and after last night there was no way that you'd be riding it, especially not to meet David and the rest of the boys.

"Mum's going to work tonight. I'll take a ride with her." you spoke confidently and went off into the kitchen to find mum. You found her fiddling with her handbag at the kitchen table getting ready to leave.

"Mum, can I please get a lift to the Amusement Park with you tonight?"

She looked up surprised and smiled kindly. "Of course you can sweety. I just have to find my . . . Oh there it is! I thought I'd lost my keys for a moment. Okay let's go."

You and your mother climbed into the front two seats and Sam, much to his distaste, sat in the back. Sam was arguing the whole way on why you should not meet David but you just defied him and argued back that they were not as bad as everyone thought. Your mother interrupted to ask who these boys were when you stopped at the traffic lights. Coincidentally, the exact same traffic lights that you had met the boys at.

"Oh their just some friends I met last night."

"So we're definitely friends then?" you heard David's voice come from outside the window. You looked out the window to see that the boys had stopped their bikes right beside you again and David was right next to the window grinning at your last sentence. "I'm glad that we're not just 'good acquaintances' any more."

Your eyes went wide and your mouth dropped open slightly in surprise which caused the boys to laugh. How did he know? The light turned green and the rest of the boys raced to the park entrance leaving David next to the car with you.

"I'll see you at the Park." He smirked and sped off with the other boys.

"Mum, you can start the car now."

"Oh yeah, umm . . . Victoria? Were those the boys you were talking about? They look a bit . . . well . . . rough." your mother stuttered as she found a spot to park the car. You climbed out of the car and mumbled a quick goodbye before running off to find David.


	4. Chapter 4: Out And About

You climbed out of the car and mumbled a quick goodbye before running off to find David.

You searched for ages for any sign off a motorcycle but finally gave up after an hour. You sat down on a bench with a defeated look on your face and started fiddling with your gloves in boredom. You casually looked around to see dozens of teenagers running about laughing, eating junk food and buying cheap pieces of junk which you knew wouldn't last them a day. You also noticed Sam talking to two boys that looked about his age in a comic book store except that they were dressed as though they were commanders. Obviously trying to look tough.

You walked over to the three boys and thought about tickling your brother again but decided against it. He'd probably throw a huge tantrum in front of his friends which he would never forgive you for. Besides you weren't really sure if he had forgiven you for the video store.

"Hey Sam! Who's your friends?" you asked with a huge smile on your pale white face.

"Holy crap! A vampire in our store!" said the boy with the red bandanna and deep voice. "You don't fool us you bloodsucking creature of the night!"

"Wow, you really know how to pick friends Sam." you said in a sarcastic voice while the boys waved garlic in your face.

"Guys! Guys! This is my sister Victoria. She may look deathly pale, have sharp canine teeth and eyes that can pierce through to your soul but she's always been like that. Trust me, she's human."

You didn't know whether you should be insulted or flattered. You kind of liked the description Sam was giving and being called a vampire by almost everyone but Sam was meaning them more to be insults rather than compliments.

"Okay then." the boy with the red bandanna said slowly putting the garlic down on the table. "I'm Edgar Frog and this is my brother Allan Frog. We're professional slayers and we're protecting the world from vampires the American way." Edgar spoke seriously which almost made you crack up laughing.

"Oh, okay. Tell me how that works out for you then." you replied walking out the door. How crazy were they? You come in with a big friendly smile to see your brother and then they start waving garlic in your face.

"You look confused."

You jumped at the sudden closeness of David's voice behind you.

"Did I scare you Victoria?" he asked, continuing to smirk.

"A little." you admitted and blushed with embarrassment. David laughed and held out his arm.

"Care to take a walk madam?"

You took his arm gently and smiled. "I'd love to sir. May I ask were we might be heading?"

"Well I thought that you would like to get to know the guys a bit better. Maybe you could hang out with us or even join our group if you like." he spoke softly while guiding you along the board walk.

You were a bit shocked by that last part. "I can join your group? Really?"

David chuckled "Of course you can. I know the rest of the guys would love you to become a member."

"And you?" you looked deeply into his eyes. It always unnerved people when you did this. Michael always described it as that if you were looking into the person's soul and David was no exception.

"Umm . . . Uhh. Oh of course I . . . I . . . Uh . . ." he stuttered, not being able to look away.

You laughed to see such a confident and charismatic man become so shy and embarrassed. You shifted your gaze ahead so he would be able to talk again. David immediately looked away confused then focused intently on you.

"I don't know what came over me." he admitted seeming slightly ashamed.

You chuckled "Don't worry about it. I did that on purpose to see how you'd react. My brother says it's like I'm looking into your soul and it always makes people stutter when they're talking. Sorry if I embarrassed you."

David smiled at you "Your really good at it." He then started to laugh at something.

"What's so funny?"

"Are you sure your human?" he laughed. You gave him a playful shove which caused him stumble a few steps away from you before walking straight back and wrapping his arm around your shoulders. He started directing you towards the rest of the boys who were sharing some sort of joke with each other. They then turned to see you and David and started hooting.

"WOOOOOO! Go David! Yeah!" they all hollered but you knew David didn't feel that way about you. He had a girlfriend after all!

Both you and David laughed as you came closer to the bikes.

"Hi guys! You miss me?" you joked.

They laughed and Paul pulled you closer into the group while almost running into Marko. "Are you going to be hanging with us now?" Paul asked excitedly.

"I'd love to hang out with you guys!"

At that moment you noticed Michael and Star walking together only a few metres away. Isn't Star David's girlfriend?

David noticed that you were staring at something and followed your gaze. "Looks like Star has a thing for your brother, Victoria."

"I am so sorry. Michael would never usually date a woman who is already in a relationship! I'm so sorry!"

David and the other boy's looked at each other with complete confusion. "What do you mean? Star's not in a relationship!" Marko laughed.

David laughed a little, obviously understanding why you thought she had a boyfriend. "Boys! What do you think about Victoria and Michael joining the group?"

The boys gave out a mighty cheer and leapt onto their bikes. David extended his hand out to you. "Care for a ride?"

You took his hand willingly and mounted the back of his bike. You wrapped your arms around his stomach, not knowing where you were going or what you were doing but strangely you trusted David and the boys. They acted more like brothers and life long friends than just another random gang of idiots that thought they were tough, the common meat-heads that plagued the streets of Santa Carla. No, they were friendly, kind and almost inviting with their playful behaviour.

You, David and the boys all took off towards Michael and Star.


	5. Chapter 5: Nightlife

You, David and the boys all took off towards Michael and Star. Michael was sitting on his red bike and was inviting Star for a ride somewhere.

David and the boys slowed to a stop, surrounding Michael's bike making it impossible for him to escape.

"Where you goin' Star?" David asked in a demanding tone.

"For a ride. This is Michael." as if David didn't know already. Michael quickly switched his gaze from David to you.

"Victoria! What are you doing with them? I told you it was dangerous!"

"Oh and inviting strange gypsy women for rides on your bike isn't?" You spat back in fury. You felt David chuckling in you arms which brought Michael's attention back to him. Michael glared at David for a moment and then turned to Star.

"Let's go." he spoke quietly while reaching for her hand.

"Star." David quickly interrupted which caused Star to give a look of defeat. She was clearly unhappy with the idea of leaving Michael.

Star left Michael's side and mounted the back of Paul's bike causing David to smile in triumph. He knew he had pissed off Michael and he was enjoying it. The rest of the boys immediately began to laugh at Michael's depressed and heartbroken face.

"You know where Hudson's Bluff is overlooking the point?"

"I can't beat your bike" Michael said in an obvious voice.

"You don't have to beat me Michael. You just have to try and keep up."  
>David then quick smile back to you "Hold on."<p>

You tightened your grip on David as revved his bike and sped down the walkway with the other boys following close behind. It was a bumpy ride down the steps onto the beach but you loved it. You looked back to Michael who had stopped at the top of the stairs which caused you to worry if he'd be left behind but he managed to work up the courage and accelerated closer and closer to you and David.

Everyone was laughing and having the time of their lives as you all flew across the sand and bonfires. You smiled into the cool breeze as the bike went faster and faster along the beach. David let out a hoot of enjoyment which caused you to laugh and hoot yourself. David laughed and directed the bike underneath the docks, dodging the poles left and right till the bike entered a clearing into the forest.

As David's bike raced through the trees and uneven ground, you turned your head around to find Michael's red bike through the thickening mist. Unfortunately the mist was only thin enough so you could make out four other motorcycle headlights. The density of the mist didn't seem to affect David in any way when you know a normal person would at least slow down in case of an accident. No, he just continued to laugh excitedly and increase speed.

A little further on you noticed Michael's bike slowly passing David's. Michael looked intent on beating David as if it would prove he was a better rider, not a foolish moron who would get himself killed at any second.

"Come on!" David egged Michael on. Michael shifted his attention towards us for a moment then started to accelerate a little but not enough for David to enjoy.

"C'mon Michael!" David yelled to Michael as you started nearing the edge of the cliff. Michael was now going insanely fast towards his death which caused you to panic slightly. Michael was going to fall right off the cliff and David knew it!

"David! Michael's going too fast! He'll ride off the edge!" you panicked the words in David's ear.

"Don't worry. He'll be fine." David said calmly and started to laugh as Michael fell over trying to stop himself. You and David halted looking over the cliff into the sea, both laughing.

"What the hell are you doin' huh?" Michael yelled as ran and punched David square in the face.

"Michael!" you shouted furiously as you jumped off the bike and shoved him away. "It's not his fault your a competitive moron!"

While the other boys restrained Michael, you rushed back to David to see if he was okay. David turned his head slowly back to Michael smirking and completely unharmed by the punch. It was almost as if he expected it from him.

"Just you! C'mon!" Michael chanted as he pushed the boys away. "Just you! Come on! Just you!"

"How far you willing to go Michael?" David retorted teasingly. He seemed to be enjoying Michael's aggressive behaviour. Michael just looked confused by David while you admired his playful mocking of Michael's tough boy attitude. It reminded you of yourself.

After a short journey David and the boys had led you to their hideout. It was in a huge cave that was guarded by an old rusty fence and many warning signs. One of which said WARNING! UNSAFE CONDITIONS! and another that hung above a secondary wooden fence DANGER! DO NOT ENTER!

"Inviting." you spoke sarcastically which caused the boys to laugh. David helped you slowly down into the cave which you realised to be a old sunken building. "Cool!" you remarked as you studied the entire area around yourself.

"Not bad huh?" David smiled at you as the others started to light fires. "This was the hottest resort in Santa Carla about eighty-five years ago. Too bad they built it on the fault. In 1906, when the big one hit San Francisco. The ground opened up, this place took a header right into the crack." David explained as he walked around the broken hotel and slowly came back to face Michael. "So now it's ours."

"So check it out . . . Mikie." mocked Paul while lighting a cigarette. You, Marko and Dwayne all laughed at Paul but Michael didn't seem very impressed.

"Marko! Food!" ordered David as he slid his arm around your shoulder. "It's what I love about this place. You ask then you get."

David thanked Paul as he handed him a cigarette. He then offered it back to Michael as an appetiser which he willingly accepted.

"Your going to like it here you two."

David sat down on an old wheelchair and gently pulled you onto his lap while Michael rested on the edge of the fountain. Michael still didn't seem happy about David being so close to you but he was slowly getting used to it.

"How's the drama queen, Victoria?" David asked you casually.

"Oh he's fine." you chuckled."He's already made friends in the comic book store. Weird friends though. As soon as I entered the store, they immediately accused me of being a vampire and started waving garlic in my face!"

David started laughing uncontrollably. "Garlic! Was that just before I took you to the group?"

"Yeah. It seems like everyone's accusing me of vampirism in Santa Carla. Not that I'm really complaining. Vampires are supposed to be charming, intelligent and very attractive, so I always take it as a compliment."

A huge smile crept upon David's face as you gave the description of what a vampire is supposed to be. "If vampires are charming, intelligent and very attractive, do you think I'm a vampire?"

You felt your face warming up and going bright red as you thought about what he said. "Yes. I guess you are a vampire after all." you laughed, still going red from being confronted like that. "Do you think I'm a vampire?"

David just chuckled and wrapped his arms tightly around your waist while looking into your eyes. He leaned you in for him to whisper something in your ear. "Not yet my love, not yet."


	6. Chapter 6: A Night To Remember

David just chuckled and wrapped his arms around your waist while looking into your eyes. He leaned you in for him to whisper something in your ear. "Not yet my love, not yet."

Your eyes widened slightly in shock. My love? So he did like you after all! Your face turned into a huge grin at the words he had used. My love. You kept on repeating the words in your head as if it were a broken record. My love. My love. My love.

"Feeding time! Come and get it boys!" Marko announced to the whole group. He was holding in one hand a large cardboard box filled with steaming Chinese food. Marko put a chopstick in his mouth and started handing everyone a white box.

"Chinese food! Good choice." David complimented Marko as he gave you both a box. David looked at you as if to say that he hadn't finished playing with Michael just yet. You grinned at him playfully and nodded in approval. Leaned past you and David offered his box of rice to Michael.

"Guests first." but as innocent as the offer was, Michael denied the offer. "You don't like rice? Tell me Michael, how can a billion Chinese people be wrong? C'mon." David taunted.

You, David and the other boys chuckled as Michael grabbed the box. David picked up a box of noodles while watching Michael taking a mouthful of steaming rice. "How's those maggots?"

Michael looked up questioningly at David's smirking face with the rice still in his mouth. "Maggots Michael. Your eating maggots how do they taste?" The rest of the boys cracked up laughing while you just sat on David's lap confused. Michael chuckled and looked down at the rice in his hand. He immediately threw down the box and spat out the remaining rice in his mouth. David started laughing as well but you were even more confused than you were before. It was just rice. Nothing more, nothing less. Had it been a trick of the eye? All you knew is that David did it on purpose but you couldn't figure out how.

"Leave him alone!" You heard Star pleading in the background. David looked back at her then to your confused face. He held you closer with his free hand and turned his head back to Michael who was now looking back at the rice in disbelief.

"Sorry about that. No hard feelings huh?" David asked as Michael lifted his head.

Michael laughed at himself a little for being so stupid. "No."

"Why don't you try some noodles?" David offered his box to Michael only for him to almost throw up in disgust. The rest of the boys started laughing again. Obviously they did something to Michael again.

"They're worms."

"What do you mean they're worms?" David asked as he fished for noodles with his chopsticks. He then, despite protests from Michael, proceeded to eat. "They're only noodles Michael." He stated as he offered to share with you. You agreed and handed your chicken to Michael as a replacement for his rice. At first Michael refused but you slowly managed to convince him that it was safe to take the chicken.

David beckoned Marko towards him and whispered something about getting his wine. You looked deeply into David's eyes to find out anything suspicious. He just stared back, mesmerised by your bright blue eyes that pierced through into his soul. You turned your attention to Michael who was also staring at the pair of you in anger. Michael really didn't like David very much but yet still continued trying to impress him. Marko walked over to David with the jewel encrusted wine bottle and waited for David to acknowledge him. David was still staring at you as if he was in a dream. It took Marko clearing his throat loudly and nudging him on the shoulder for David to finally snap out of his trance.

Paul and Dwayne chuckled in the background but were silenced once David opened the bottle. He drank the red liquid and and passed the bottle to you. "Drink this Victoria. Be one of us."

You hesitantly took the bottle and stared at the red liquid inside. Well David just had a drink and it didn't affect him. You looked up to see what Michael's reaction was to the whole situation. He seemed almost frightened and Star behind him was mouthing the word "No" to you but you ignored her. With all eyes on you, you braced yourself for what was to come. You quickly raised the bottle to your lips and drank deeply, leaving only about half of it left for Michael.

"BRAVO!" David shouted clapping. The rest of the boys cheered your name and gave you a round of applause for your accomplishment. David gently removed the bottle from your hand and placed a kiss on the side of your face. "Well done." he whispered and handed the bottle to Michael. David wrapped both his arms around you and pulled you closer to him while you both watched Michael.

Michael also stopped to look at the bottle in his hand. All around the cave the boys were chanting his name. Star was telling him that he didn't need to go through with it. David spoke his name to tempt him further but Star interrupted by telling Michael it was blood.

"Yeah, Sure, blood." Michael spoke sarcastically before emptying the bottle of it's contents.

"WELL DONE MICHAEL!" you and David both shouted at the same time while the other boys hooted.

"Give us a ride Marko!" David ordered before chanting Michael's name with you and the other boys. You jumped off David's lap and congratulated your brother, even though you weren't sure yourself on what you should be celebrating.

Dwayne came up to you and patted you on the back. "Welcome to the club Victoria!"

Marko had stopped wheeling David about and gave you a hug and huge smile. "Yeah, welcome to the club new sis!" Then both Dwayne and Marko left to go and congratulate Michael on joining the group.

Everything seemed to be happening all at once. David grabbed your hand and spun you around on the spot before holding you close to him and looking into your eyes with a enormous grin on his face. He leaned in and whispered gently in you ear words that shocked you to your very core.

"Now you are my love, now you are."

After the small celebration at the cave, David said that he wanted to show you where they usually liked to hang out. You of course had been given a lift by David to the location but was confused to find yourself at the rail road tracks on the bridge.

"What's going on?" asked Michael innocently.

David chuckled beside you. "Michael wants to know what's going on! Marko! What's going on?"

"I dunno. What's goin' on Paul?"

"Wait who wants to know?"

"Michael wants to know!" Dwayne chipped in.

David put his arm around Michael while still holding you hand in the other. "I think we should let Michael know what's going on." He then faced you and Michael towards Marko who was standing by the edge of the bridge grinning.

"Marko."

"Goodnight Victoria." Marko then waved a goodbye to both you and Michael before jumping off the bridge shouting "Bombs away!". Your eyes went wide and so did Michael's but David just smiled at both of your reactions.

Paul was next with "Bottoms up man." clicking his fingers and making loud noise while falling. Dwayne just pointed his fingers at you like guns and willingly dropped off the bridge with the others.

David turned around to face the both of you. "Come with us." and with that he jumped off the bridge. You walked casually to the edge and looked down to see the boys smiling faces as they clung onto metal bars that lined the sides of the bridge. Michael was still wide eyed with shock and staring at you. You smirked and gave him a small wave before jumping backwards and hooking onto a metal bar that joined David's and the next vacant bar together.

All the boys were laughing and hooting apart from David who was just smiling playfully upwards like you. Finally after a short wait, Michael's face came into view.

"Michael Emerson! Come on down!" Shouted David playfully before giving a slightly evil laugh. Michael carefully climbed down to the vacant bar beside you and looked down into the thick mist below.

"Welcome aboard!" Paul laughed as he swung around laughing.

"Fun huh?" David mocked Michael as he looked around nervously.

You started to panic as you heard the train coming. "Uh oh! David the train!" But David just started to laugh again.

"Hold on!" He shouted to you and Michael as the train caused the bridge to roughly vibrate. The first one to let go was Paul.

"JESUS CHRIST!" Michael shouted. You too were in deep shock when you saw Paul's body plummet into the mist below but stayed silent. You would have to mourn him later.

"Don't be scared Michael!" yelled Marko and he willingly let go, screaming all the way down. This had to be a trick! You looked over to David who was grinning like a maniac at Michael. It was a trick. There must be a platform down below or something. There was no way that these boys were that crazy that they would recruit two new members and willingly commit suicide in front of them on the same night.

As you thought through the situation Dwayne fell, leaving only you, David and Michael left. "You are both one of us! Let go!"

"Say what!" yelled Michael but you had already decided to bestow your trust with David. David looked to you with disappointment written all over his face. He thinks you don't trust him.

"I trust you David!" you reassured him before breathing in deeply, closing your eyes and letting go. Falling, falling, falling, hearing nothing but laughter all around and Michael screaming out your name from above.


	7. Chapter 7: Rebel Rebel

"I trust you David!" you reassured him before breathing in deeply, closing your eyes and letting go. Falling, falling, falling, hearing nothing but laughter all around and Michael screaming out your name from above.

That was the last thing you remembered about last night. Your eyes darted around the room you had awoken in. How on earth did you get here? You had somehow managed to go from falling to your death to waking up in your bedroom completely unharmed. Was it a dream all along?

Suddenly there was a loud knocking coming from your bedroom door.

"Victoria wake up! It's two o'clock in the afternoon!" Sam shouted from behind the old wooden door. It wasn't your fault if your room was so dark that you couldn't tell night from day. You pulled yourself off the soft, warm bed and slowly opened the door only to be blinded by sunlight.

"Aaaaghh! Bloody hell!" you screamed as you covered you eyes. "Where's my sunglasses!"

You slammed the door close and searched around your room frantically. Finally you found your favourite sun-proof sunglasses. They were brilliant. They were made perfectly for blocking any and all traces of sunlight from reaching your eyes and you were very glad you had them now. You opened the door slightly and poked your head out just to make sure the glasses worked and as you expected they did their job well. Just as you were closing the door you noticed Sam looking at you with an odd expression.

"You too huh?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that Michael needed his sunglasses just to answer the phone. What did you do last night?"

You decided that it would probably be best to not tell him about what happened last night so you just laughed and pushed him to the side. "Where's Michael?" you asked as you walked past Sam.

"He's in his bedroom sleeping and not to mention that you both seem to have picked up the same rotten attitude!"

You turned around and stared through his eyes and into his soul. Sam always ended up looking like a frightened puppy when you did this to him which always made you feel guilty afterwards. But today was different. He had no right to be speaking to you like that! You were his older sister, his superior. Not his servant! You continued to stare and burn through his very being. Sam tried to protest but it only came out as a feeble whimper which made you smirk with triumph.

You loosened your gaze on Sam and swiftly pushed Michael's door open to find him fast asleep with his sunglasses on. "Wake up lazy! If I have to be awake then you have to be awake too!" You shouted noisily into Michael's ear while opening the blinds which you knew he'd hate.

"Ughh! Close the blinds! I want to sleep!" He replied lazily. Michael wasn't being very co-operative today. You knew how he felt but you still felt like torturing him a little. You quickly ran downstairs and opened the fridge to find some left over Chinese that you had a few nights ago. You raced up the stairs into Michael's room to find Sam looking at you like you had lost it completely. You knew what you were doing.

You sat down next to Michael and opened the container filled with fried rice. "Michael . . ." You taunted as you scooped out a spoonful of rice and waved it under his nose. "It's your favourite . . . Lovely maggots."

Michael's eyes shot open under the sunglasses and smacked the rice away causing it to fly everywhere. You laughed so hard that your eyes began to water. Michael glared angrily at you but you just continued to roll around on the bed laughing. Sam was laughing too but he didn't understand the whole joke like you did. Michael was probably going to hate Chinese food forever thanks to you and David.

"That wasn't funny Victoria! You'd better clean that mess up right now!" Michael ordered furiously but you were in to much of a good mood to obey his orders.

"It's not my rice, it's not my accident and it's not my room!" You replied happily as you waltzed out the door and back into your own room. You made sure to lock the door behind you in case Michael tried to get his revenge while you were sleeping. Although it seemed to everyone else that you were wide awake, you were actually half asleep. If you didn't get to bed now then you would probably pass out from exhaustion on the floor and that would be very embarrassing and make a very uncomfortable sleep.

You didn't even bother to change your outfit instead you just collapsed on the bed and fell into a deep, deep sleep hoping to never return to the waking world again.

"Victoria . . . " You heard a voice whisper in you ear. You turned you head around quickly to find the owner but no-one was there. You looked at your wristwatch to see how long you had slept for.

"10:37!" You yelled in surprise. You had never slept through an entire day like that before! Of course you had slept in before but never to this extent!

"Hello again."

You spun around to see David staring at you with a mischievous grin.

"How on earth did you get in here?" You questioned in amazement. The only way he possibly could of managed it would be to squeeze in through the window but even with a tree to climb, it was way to high for any human being to climb. But then again, you knew already that David was no ordinary human being.

"Through your window. Tight squeeze though but worth it." David said as he walked slowly to you and stopped so that you were only centimetres apart. "Good sleep?" He chuckled as he brushed your hair back behind your ear.

You laughed and sat on the bed. "Yeah. What are you doing here?"

David sat on the bed beside you and smiled. "Well actually I came to see how you were holding up since last night. It can be rough for a first timer. I think the boys and I might have scared Michael and Sam with our bikes though."

You laughed but was interrupted by someone screaming and loud crashing. You immediately jumped up, unlocked the door and opened Michael's. He was floating around the ceiling trying desperately to open the window while knocking everything off of the bedside table. It was a mixture of horror and comedy and you didn't know how to react. Suddenly you felt David slide his arms around your waist from behind and start to laugh at Michael's current situation.

"As I said, it can be rough for a first timer." He whispered in your ear and walked back to your bedroom as if nothing unusual had happened. You quickly followed him, turned the light on and closed the door behind you.

"Why do you act as though this always happens. That it is expected that my brother should randomly go flying about the ceiling screaming his head off!"

"Because it is. Well not the screaming but the random floating yes." David chuckled at his little joke but you were completely confused. Then you remembered what David had said to you last night. Now you are my love, now you are.

Vampire? Was David and the boys really vampires? There was certaintly evidence to prove this theory but it was impossible! Had David turned you and Michael? Was Star telling the truth? Was the red liquid really David's blood after all? So many questions but all could be answered with only one.

"Are we all vampires?"

David smiled and nodded. "As soon as you drank my blood. You will never grow old Victoria and you'll never die." He placed his hand gently on your warm cheek and voluntarily looked deeply into your eyes. "But you must feed."

David looked slightly worried as though you might push him away and start running, or panic and start crying but in truth you couldn't be happier. You slowly removed his hand from your cheek with both hands and held it for a while pretending to look like you were in deep thought about something. David's face was looking increasingly worried by the second so you laughed a little.

"Did I scare you with my troubled face?" You asked innocently smiling up at him. David's face immediately went from worried to surprised and confused. "I'm a very good actress aren't I? You actually thought that I would be unhappy about being a vampire?"

"Well it would definitely change your lifestyle and who you talk to once you become a full vampire. I was worried that would upset you."

"How exactly would it change my lifestyle so much that even I would be upset?"

"You could only talk to our group. That would definitely limit your social life."

"I never really had a social life to begin with. Wouldn't miss that."

"No holy water. That means no church."

"Do I look very religious to you?"

"No sunlight whatsoever or you'll go up in flames and burn to a crisp."

"Have you taken a good look at my skin at all? My bedroom would be safer to sleep in than your cave and I hate going in the sunlight."

"You would have to kill every night to survive. Drinking blood, can you handle that?" David asked more like a dare than a question.

"It would probably be better food then any we have here." You chuckled.

"Well what about living forever? Never aging, never growing up or having any children? Watching everyone you know grow old, decay and die?"

"Not everyone." You spoke quietly as you placed your arms around his neck. David smiled and pulled you slowly into a kiss. You ran your hands through his platinum blonde hair as he pulled you closer with gloved hands. The kiss was a perfect mixture of love and passion.

Then you heard a car pull up into the driveway. As much as you were enjoying the kiss you had to pull away. David had hurt written all over his face.

"I think that's my mother's car." You quickly explained to David before running out the bedroom door. You immediately saw your mother and Sam talking.

"You got carried away by a comic book?"

"Scary comic mum, I'm sorry."

"You know, I've just about had it with the three of you!"

"What did I do?" You yelled from the top of the stairs.

"You and Michael came home in the middle of the night from god knows where! Refuse to get out of bed and don't even bother to help your brother when his being frightened out of his mind by a comic book! Leaving me to be scared to death and rush home from my date with Max."

"Who's Max?"

"The manager at the video store. You met him."

"Oh yeah I remember him. Tall with glasses and wearing shoulder pads. He's the one who kicked my new friends out of the video store even though they didn't do anything."

Your mother just folded her arms and looked over to the kitchen. "What is this mess?" You turned around quickly to see someone had dropped the milk carton on the floor.

"Hey! No use crying over spilt milk!" You laughed as your mother picked up the carton, closed the fridge door and started soaking up the milk with an old cloth.

"Did you do this Victoria?"

"Of course not! I'm not a milk hater! It was probably maggot eater up there." You chuckled pointing upwards to Michael's bedroom.

"Maggot eater? Victoria don't call your brother's names like that!"

"Okay okay! It was just a joke! Calm down. If you need me I'll be up in my room." And before your mother could say anything you rocketed up the stairs. You ran into your room and locked the wooden door behind you.

"You call Michael maggot eater now?" David smirked while laying comfortably on the blood red sheets.

You smiled and sat down next to him. "Not really. I was just thinking about what happened last night and earlier on today."

"What happened earlier on today?"

"Michael wouldn't wake up and I felt like being mean so I remembered about what you did with the rice last night . . . "

"Go on."

"Well I remembered that we had some left over Chinese food from a few nights beforehand . . ."

A huge grin spread across David's face in expectation.

"So I picked out the rice and waved some under his nose telling him it was his favourite food. Maggots. His eyes shot open and he slapped the rice right out of my hand causing a huge mess all over the floor."

David cracked up laughing. "What did he do next?"

"He started yelling at me to clean it up but I said It wasn't my rice, my accident or my room. I then went to bed and fell asleep."

David continued to laugh but slowly calmed down. He sat up slightly and pulled you to him causing you to lean on his chest. He studied your face carefully as your faces were only inches apart.

"Victoria?"

"Mmm?"

"When your a full vampire, will you want to be with me?"

You pulled yourself up a little so you were sitting upright again. "Be with you? What do you mean?"

David moved around so he was sitting with his legs crossed in the middle of the bed staring into your eyes. "I mean do you want to be my mate. Be with me forever."


	8. Chapter 8: A Vampire Boyfriend

David moved around so he was sitting with his legs crossed in the middle of the bed staring into your eyes. "I mean do you want to be my mate. Be with me forever."

Your eyes widened to the size of saucepans. Could you really be with David for all eternity? You've hardly had a chance to really live. Could you really commit yourself to something this big so early in your life?

You slowly wrapped your arms around his neck and kissed him gently on the cheek. "Of course I will David. Forever and ever."

"Thank you." He whispered so softly that you could barely hear him. David leaned into your neck and started kissing as he held you in his arms. You wanted it to last forever. Well maybe now it will. You do have all eternity to spend with each other. David had found your weak spot which caused you to moan slightly and you could feel the smile on his face as he kissed harder and harder.

"I'd better go." David sighed as he kissed you neck one more time before standing up. Your face dropped in disappointment.

"Oh please don't go David." You pleaded while placing your warm hand in his. David bent down slightly to your eye level as you sat on the soft bed and placed his free hand on your cheek.

"I wish I could stay Victoria but the boys are expecting me for dinner." David chuckled at his own dark humour. Of course you knew what he meant by 'dinner'.

"David?"

"Yes Victoria?" He answered while slipping his hand from your face.

"When will I become a full vampire?"

"When you make your first bite and drink human blood."

"Oh ok, but I meant when will that take place? How long till I become a fully fledged vampire?"

David chuckled and rose to his full height, still keeping eye contact with you. "Eager are we?" He smirked confidently.

"Aren't you?"

David suddenly released his grip on your hand, swiftly jumped up onto the bed, squeezed out of the window, climbed out onto an old tree branch into the cool night air, turned around to look at your puzzled face through the window and smirked. "I'll see you tomorrow." Then he disappeared into the darkness of the night, not even waiting for a reply. You smirked yourself at his actions. Classically him to do such a thing and that's what you loved about him the most.

You unwillingly woke up the next morning to the sound of a door slamming loudly downstairs. Furious about being startled out of a pleasant sleep, you stormed out of your room and stomped noisily down the stairs. "Who's slamming doors down here! I was right in the middle of my beauty sleep!"

"Looks like you still need it." Chuckled Michael, who was standing by the door with his sunglasses on. Usually you would have laughed it off knowing he wasn't being serious, but his face was written all over with a smug superiority which caused your blood to boil. You pierced your eyes right though into his soul and you wanted it to burn, burn and burn him inside out. Michael was obviously trying to stand his ground by looking tough but sweat was starting to drip down his face and he was slowly losing energy. You never realised just how powerful this gift was. You hardly ever used you soul-searching ability before you moved to Santa Carla but now you were using it against almost everyone in sight. It must be your new rebellious nature that you seemed to have absorbed from David and the boys.

"Victoria quit it!" Michael finally pleaded in exhaustion. Maybe he absorbed some rebellious nature from the boys as well. That would certainty explain why he's been acting like such a jerk lately. You grinned triumphantly and (completely forgetting that you were supposed to be angry about being woken) skipped joyfully over to a seat with a humongous smile upon your face.

"Ahhh. Looks like I wasn't the only one getting lucky last night huh?" Grandpa laughed referring to Michael's late arrival.

"Did you take care of everything Michael?" Sam questioned but the silence and disappointed looks that followed suggested that he didn't.

You didn't like to be excluded from conversations and this was no exception. "What are you two talking about?"

"Nothing!" Michael and Sam immediately shouted in synchronised voices. They both looked at each other then back at you with slightly worried faces. Michael looked to the ground and then walked out of the room, obviously uncomfortable with the situation at hand. Sam however, continued to look at you with a seriously concerned expression.

"Victoria?"

"Yes brother Sam?"

Sam's face had never looked so serious before. It was slightly amusing. "Has anything strange happened to you lately?"

Your mind immediately fled over the past two nights, all that happened, all the those strange, strange things. You thought about the bike race, the Chinese food trickery, the bridge, the over-sleeping, the sensitivity to sunlight, Michael flying around his bedroom ceiling screaming his head off and being told that you were a vampire and you were to live for all eternity killing and drinking blood.

"I have a boyfriend now if that counts?" You smiled to yourself. Out of all the things that had happened, you had decided to reveal to Sam that you had gotten a boyfriend. He obviously had found out that Michael was a vampire and was basically asking if you were one too. Unfortunately for him you thought it would be more fun to keep Sam in the dark and play mind games. You loved mind games.

"A boyfriend! Who?"

"You've met him"

"I have? What's his name?"

"Well that's a long story . . ." You teased playfully.

"Oh come o . . . " Sam was suddenly interrupted by Lucy walking in the kitchen looking slightly annoyed.

"I just don't know what's come over Michael lately. It must be teenage rebellion but it started so suddenly. Ever since we moved to Santa Carla." Your mother spoke in a defeated tone then looked to you. "Same with you Victoria. What happened? You used to be so happy and cheerful but now your always tired and angry."

"Victoria has a boyfriend!" Sam splurted out as though if he'd held that fact in any longer he would have exploded right there on the spot. At that moment you wished he had.

"What! And now you have a boyfriend! Why didn't you tell me?"

"It happened recently mum. I didn't really have a chance to say anything." You were desperately trying to avoid revealing that you only found out last night when David had crawled through your window. It wasn't actually that hard but you had to be careful none the less.

"What's his name?"

"Yeah! What's his name?" Sam interjected rudely.

You gave a loud sigh of exasperation. "David" You finally revealed. You were surprised to see nothing but confusion on both of their faces but then quickly realised that yes they had both seen him before, but they did not know his name yet.

"Who's David?" You mother asked curiously.

"Is he one of those bikers that you were talking to?"

"What bikers! Not those boys that we saw at the traffic lights! Victoria, boys like that are bad and they do bad things! They may seem cool and hip at first but trust me, the novelty will wear off and you will see them for what they really are."

"I already do." And with that you ran upstairs to get changed for tonight and catch up on some well deserved sleep.

You fumbled around as the alarm you had set created a monstrous racket to deliberately annoy you. You had earlier gotten dressed a dark blood red shirt, black hooded jacket and a black skirt with boots so you just had to get up and leave. You crept up to Michael's bedroom and quietly scanned his bedroom. Fast asleep. Brilliant, you can take the bike to the Amusement Park instead of walking. You imagined the look on Michael's face when he found out that you had stolen his bike. You chuckled quietly to yourself and and headed out of the front door into the pitch black garage. Quickly jumping onto the red motorbike, you revved the engine and bolted out of the garage, through the driveway and onto the main road. You could just hear you mother in the background yelling for you to stop the bike from the porch but it was too late.

You drove slowly around the Park searching for the boys but to no avail. They were nowhere to be seen. After a while you finally decided that David would find you like he always did. The boys knew the board walk better than anyone and David knew you were coming tonight so all you had to do was wait. You quickly became bored just standing by your bike and decided to visit the comic book store weirdos that Sam had become friends with. You found them leaning against the wall in the store thumbing through some vampire comics as if they were studying for something. You gave a slight cough which caused both the boys' heads to snap up immediately in surprise.

"You again! Shouldn't you be hanging out with those filthy bloodsuckers you call friends?" Allan accused rudely.

Edgar gently pushed down his brother's hand. "She might not be one of them. Sam only talked about his older brother being affected not her." Allan looked slightly annoyed at his brother but decided he was right. Edgar on the other hand looked suspicious of you. "What are you doing here Victoria?"

"I was bored waiting around and thought I might drop by." You explained nonchalantly.

This sentence seemed to intrigue Edgar further. "Who are you waiting for?" He asked, curiosity weaving it's way throughout every word he spoke.

"My filthy bloodsucker friends." You chuckled darkly. Both their eyes widened immediately but quickly realised that you were joking and laughed uncomfortably. Well, they thought you were joking.

"Are they the same boys that your brother Michael's friends with?"

"Yeah."

The brothers looked at each other quickly then straight back at you. "You shouldn't talk to those boys." They spoke in unison.

"Oh are they vampires too?"

Edgar looked slightly angered by that remark and grabbed your arm. "Just stay away from them Victoria. They're dangerous and are probably planing on having you for dinner or turning you into one of them. Sam warned us that Michael's already joined them so be careful." You looked over to Allan who nodded in agreement with his brother.

You turned your head back to Edgar's tight grasp on your arm which he then gently let go. "Well I guess that's too bad since the leader is my boyfriend." You revealed smirking and knowing how they'd react.

Badly.

Over the next thirty minutes the brothers interrogated you thoroughly on anything and everything about you, your boyfriend and your boyfriend's gang but you refused to reveal anything further. Not even their names. Soon you became weary of their constant inquiry on your present life and decided that standing by the bike was a much better way to spend the evening. The boys protested over and over, desperate for more information but you had already made up your mind and quickly walked out of the store. You heard them whispering in the background something about having to help Sam and a dinner date with the possible head vampire.

David? No it wouldn't be. Hold on. Isn't mum having dinner with that Max guy from the video store? You chuckled at the thought of Sam and the brothers trying to slay him discretely in front of your mother.

You dawdled along the board walk towards Michael's bike only to find that it was surrounded by a strange group of boys admiring and running their hands along the surface of the red bike. This did not look good at all.

You decided to take a chance and marched up to the muscle-bound teenagers from behind. The boys slowly turned to face you one by one until all six were staring at you. All were smirking and looking you up and down.

One of the boys with a large platinum blonde mohawk swaggered up to you confidentely while the others snickered and surrounded you. "Hi doll face. Is this your bike or are you just feeling lucky?" The boys around you snickered some more. Someone behind you tried to touch your hair but you automatically spun around and slapped their hand away angrily.

You quickly tried to force yourself out of the circle to the bike but you were pushed back forcefully. "Get away from me and my bike."

"Oooh she's feisty!"

"I like the feisty ones." The mohawk boy chuckled. He then pulled on your wrist trying to force you towards him. Big mistake. You punched him square in the nose causing him to reel back in agony. When he pulled his hands away you saw his nose was bleeding heavily and obviously broken.

The boy glared at you with slitted eyes, his hands balled up into fists and started moving towards you. "You'll pay for that you filthy . . ."

You tuned out of what the boy in front of you was threatening and instead focused on the sweet new sound of motorbikes moving closer and closer in the background. The safety that was soon to be assured by their riders and how much these boys would regret messing with you.

Your face was suddenly pulled forcefully by the mohawk boy's hand to face his. "Are you listening to me?" He spat with fury.

You smiled cheekily. "No, not really. You must have been saying something boring."

The boy's facial features were not just showing anger now but complete and utter hatred. Usually you would have been petrified but the soothing melody of motorbikes closing in was incredibly relaxing to your nerves.

"That's it! Boys! Let's go and have some fun with her under the docks." He yelled pulling out a band new pocket knife and waving it in front of you. This definitely brought you attention back to him. Two boys behind you roughly snatched your arms and started to pull you forward towards the beach laughing their heads off. You tried to wrestle your arms away from them but they had a firm grip on you. The boy with the mohawk walked around behind you as the others pulled you along. You then felt the sharp blade press against your back.

"Settle down baby. We don't want you making a seen now do we?"

You quickly complied and tried to act as though nothing was wrong. As though you were just hanging out with some old friends.

"Good girl." The boy purred in you ear which caused you to cringe. He walked back to the front and laughed along with the other boys.

"What the hell is going on here?"

You whipped your head around and a huge smile exploded onto your face. Safety at last. David and the boys had come to the rescue.

"This is none of your business 'Lost Boy'" The mohawk boy mocked.

"Victoria! What the hell are you doing with these filthy Beach Nazis!" David shouted aggressively from his bike. You had never seen him so mad before and especially not to you. You were about to explain but you were silenced by the familiar sharp point of the pocket knife pushing dangerously hard against you back. So instead you had to reply with nothing but a pleading and frightened look. David's face became darker with the explosive fury he was desperately trying to keep in and the rest of the boy's didn't look much better.

"Let go of her." David spoke in a chillingly calm voice as he stepped off of his bike. The rest of the boys copied David's actions by also dismounting their bikes and slowly walking closer to the group holding you hostage, all of who were starting to become more and more nervous every step David took.

"Fine have her! She wasn't any fun anyway." One of the Beach Nazis behind exclaimed while pushing you into David. David moved you gently towards Marko, Paul and Dwayne, not once taking his cold eyes off the Beach Nazis.

David slowly walked back and motioned for the other boy's to also mount their bikes once more. "This isn't over. You'll being seeing us again and you'd better be ready. Got it?" David exclaimed as the Nazis stormed away angrily. He then turned to face you and politely held out his hand to help you onto the back of his bike.

"What about Michael's bike?"

"I'm sure Michael will find it when he comes searching for us tonight. I have a feeling he wants to ask me something." David chuckled darkly as well as the other boys as though it was some sort of private joke.

"What's so funny?"

"Oh nothing. Just a little push for him to come and see us again. Tonight is the night after all."

Your eyes grew three times their normal size. "Really? Tonight? Brilliant!" You shouted happily. Paul, Dwayne and Marko looked confused by your reaction but David just smiled as you sat yourself on the back of his bike excitedly.

"Why are you so excited?" Marko asked curiously as he climbed onto his old black motorbike. Paul and Dwayne nodded in agreement with Marko's question.

"Don't worry. I've already told her everything and has agreed to become a full vampire as soon as possible." David announced to the others in which they applauded.

A small bike ride later you found yourself leaning against a metal barrier behind a large bonfire over-looking the beach next to David and Marko. Dwayne was smoking a cigarette and standing on the opposite side of David who was also smoking while Paul was sitting on the barrier making jokes about nearly everything you could think of. The boys were clearly happy about you decision to become a full vampire.

"So Victoria, how do you feel about some Surf Nazis for dinner tonight?" David grinned wickedly.

"I could go for some Surf'n'turf" You replied with an evil smile spreading across your face. The other boys cracked up laughing at your small joke and consequently, Paul made dozens more Surf Nazi dinner jokes which made you all burst out laughing.

"Paul" You tried to catch your breath to speak properly. "Paul stop. I'm gonna die laughing!"

"Not when your a full vampire!" Marko exclaimed excitedly while patting you on the back.

"And mine forever." David whispered in your ear, brushing hair from out of your eyes.

"Ooooh! Go David! We knew you two would be together!" Dwayne laughed.

"More than that." David answered and put his arm around your shoulders and kissed your cheek. The three boys erupted with cheers of approval. All of a sudden you were yanked from behind and thrown to the cold, hard ground.

"Hey! What do you think your . . . " You stopped in mid-sentence when you saw it was Michael and he was holding David by the collar of his jacket

"Where is she?" You heard Michael ask menacingly to David who insultingly blew cigarette smoke in his face.

"Take it easy Michael."

"Where is Star David?"

You were halfway between laughing and shouting furiously at Michael. "Star! That's why you came and knocked me to the ground? Star! You hardly know her!"

David chuckled. "Oh I think they've been seeing a lot more of each other than you think Victoria. In fact they have a very close ongoing relationship behind doors."

Was David implying that they had slept together? Wow. They hardly knew each other! Then again you had given your life away for all eternity to David last night. That might be considered a slightly larger commitment than sleeping with someone.

"Michael if you ever want to see Star again you'll come with us now."


	9. Chapter 9: Tonight's The Night

"Michael if you ever want to see Star again you'll come with us now."

So Star was the bait! She's what Michael was going to ask David about! David helped you up with one hand and led you to his bike. As you climbed onto the bike, you looked over to Michael who seemed absolutely furious with your constant trust and obedience towards David, and you guessed that stealing Michael's bike while he was sleeping probably didn't help the matter either.

You wrapped your arms around David's middle as you took off with the boys following in you wake. You loved riding with David. He felt so warm and soft and yet the cold breeze hitting you face combined with the adrenaline rush of riding so fast created the perfect blend.

David stopped the bike in the middle of the beach just behind a tree. You heard loud music and raised voices over the other side of the sand hill on which the tree was sitting on and you immediately recognised the voices as those of the Beach Nazis. A sly grin crept upon your face as you dismounted David's bike.

Paul, Marko, Dwayne and David quickly abandoned you to jump up onto the tree to spy on the Beach Nazis who were currently partying around a large bonfire. You didn't mind though. You knew that they were all extremely excited about you and Michael becoming full vampires, and not to mention that they also wanted revenge on the Beach Nazis. You were just about to join the boys in the tree but something pulled you back by the wrist.

"Michael let go of me!" you ordered quietly to Michael's troubled face.

"I don't trust them Victoria especially David. Just stay with me." Michael pleaded under his breath. His grip had tightened around your wrist with every word and voice was drenched with worry and fear of what was to come. You were just about to pull away and argue the fact that you trusted David and the boys and that they would never harm you in a million years but you stopped yourself. He was so frightened, so scared of what might not only happen to him but to you. Like the older overprotective brother he used to be.

You calmed down and decided to compromise with Michael. "I promise I'll stand by your side if you just come over to the tree with me. Just to see what's going on and if we don't like it we can walk away. How about that?"

Michael nodded and followed your lead up to the tree where you could see the gang of Beach Nazis dancing around like the fools they were around the fire. Your grin grew wider as you quickly swung your head up to face David who seemed slightly confused as to why you were standing next to the tree holding Michael's hand instead of being perched next to him in the tree. You rolled your eyes and discretely gestured towards Michael as if to say "It's his fault". You wouldn't want David thinking you weren't ready to become a full vampire.

Luckily David understood your message and smirked at Michael's confused and terrified figure beside you.

David looked back over to the partying gang members that were currently spitting water at each other in a playful manner. "Initiation's over Michael. It's time to join the club." David turned back to you and Michael with huge smile on his face, but yet it wasn't his face at all. In his wicked smile, you could see his terrible fangs that begged the taste of blood and his brow had enlarged over his now instead of bright blue, were a horrifying golden - red that made your death stare seem like child's play.

At first David was amused by Michael's horrified expression but when he looked over to you, he seemed to be almost ashamed of what he'd done. You realised that you now had the exact same expression as your brother.

~ DAVID'S P.O.V ~

I knew exactly where those filthy Surf Nazis would be partying. As I drove over the sand, I felt Victoria tighten her grasp around me. She felt so warm compared to the cold night air and it thrilled me to know that she would soon be a full vampire soon. Mine forever. I couldn't help but smile as we came closer and closer to the sound of music on the beach. Not only would I be getting Victoria, but I would also be taking my revenge on those putrid sewer rats.

We finally arrived at our destination. I was too excited. I leapt off the bike and jumped up into the nearby tree, watching my prey dance around like cavemen. The boys of course followed my lead and copied my actions but something was missing. I looked down to see Victoria down on the ground holding Michael's hand.

Was she regretting her decision?

She looked up to me with a large grin on her face which relieved me slightly but still left me confused. Victoria seemed to read my mind and rolled her eyes and discretely nodded towards Michael in response. Ah, Michael is the one that's worried, not her. I studied Michael's look of terror and smirked in amusement. He looked like a small boy hiding behind his mother.

I felt my features change to their vampiric form due to the hunger. Here we go . . .

"Initiation's over Michael. It's time to join the club." I snapped my head towards Michael. I must have looked like something out of a horror movie to him by the way he reacted. I've never really been able to see what I look like in vampiric form. It's not like I have a reflection to look at . . .

Then I saw Victoria's face.

I'd never seen her so utterly terrified. So scared. So disgusted . . . When those Surf Nazis were threatening her, she was about as scared as if they were a cluster of harmless butterflies. But seeing her now, you'd think she had seen death itself. Perhaps she has. What am I if not a killer?

Her eyes. Those powerful bright blue eyes that could put you under a trance within seconds, were filled with fear and repulsion with what she saw. Her commanding attitude was completely washed away and her beautiful blood red lips were gaping in horror. It was if Victoria had been replaced with someone else. A frightened girl clutching onto her older brother for protection against the monster.

I couldn't stand her looking at me this way. It made me feel empty. How could she sway my mind so easily? The first time she looked into my eyes I lost contact with the speech centre of my brain completely. The second time it took Marko grunting loudly and roughly hitting me on the shoulder to bring me back to reality. When I look into her eyes now, I feel like I've been kicked repeatedly in the stomach. I feel so hollow. The disgust is unbearable.

Then she smiles.

What? That sent my mind in a whirlwind of confusion. A few seconds earlier she looked as though she could spit on my revolting face but now she seems like her normal perfect self again. I can't say that I'm not relieved. She must have just had a little shock from my sudden change. I smiled to myself.

I worry too much.

I quickly remember what I was doing and start to laugh. This would be a night to remember.

~ YOUR P.O.V ~

You realised that you had the exact same expression as your brother. David's face was going from ashamed to completely hurt in a matter of seconds. You hurriedly gave him a reassuring smile which seems to briefly confuse him but he quickly goes back to his normal confident self. He starts to laugh and turns back to the Surf Nazis with his new vampiric face.

What an uncomfortable few seconds. No-one seemed to have noticed the heartbroken expression that had briefly ruled over David. Who knows what was running through his head at the time.

The laughter between the boys grew until they finally all lept out of the tree and attacked the unsuspecting gang. It was horrific to witness. Skin was being ripped off the bone with teeth, fountains of blood were pouring out of their helpless victims, screams and wicked laughter filled the air as the boys tore them limb from limb, bathed in their blood and threw them in the fire.

It made you hungry.

You glanced at your brother's now vampiric face. He looked starved. The hunger in his eyes looked like it was burning him inside. Why should you suffer like him?

You ran down the hill towards the feast, Michael screaming for you to stop in the background. He didn't matter now. Your hunger had taken over. Michael could have been dying of cancer for all you cared at the present time. You jumped in the air and latched yourself onto a terrified Beach Nazi with dark brown hair.

So many voices at one moment. Michael was screaming for you to stop, the Nazi was pleading for his life and the rest was a mixture of the sounds of life and death. The world was spinning. Everything was happening all at once. You couldn't stand it any more!

You tore at the Nazi's neck and drank deeply. The warmth of his blood flowed through you. The brunette underneath you tried desperately to pull you off but steadily became weaker until he stopped moving completely. You lifted your head up and gave a sigh of relief. Opening your eyes, you noticed that all the other boys were staring at you with humongous grins on their blood soaked faces.

You pulled yourself off the corpse and stared at your handiwork. You didn't know what to think. David walked over to you and slipped his hand in yours.

David gave you a warm smile. "Welcome to the club Victoria." You smiled happily in reply to David's words. Wait a second . . .

Michael!

Where was Michael?


	10. Chapter 10: Vampire World

Where was Michael?

David noticed your sudden look of panic. "Don't worry. The police won't arrest us or anything. We're very hard to find and/or capture. In fact, it's almost impossible unless we want to be caught."

"Yeah, cause we feel soooo bad afterwards!" Paul said sarcastically causing the rest to start laughing.

It didn't calm you down though. You still needed an answer. "Where's Michael?" The boys stopped laughing and started looking around as well.

"Yeah, where is Mikey? Shouldn't he be down here being an overly protective brother and lecturing someone?" Paul laughed uneasily. David was still calm though. He started to walk up the hill towards the bikes while pulling you along by the hand. Paul, Dwayne and Marko all followed us as we climbed up the sand.

There he was! Michael had fallen backwards down the hill in terror. He was cowering away from us as though we were lions ready to pounce. Not surprising really, judging by what he had just witnessed. You and the boys chuckled at the scene before you.

"So, now you know what we are, and now you know what you are." David announced to Michael. "You'll never grow old Michael, and you'll never die. But you must feed." David wiped his mouth and started to laugh with the boys. You joined in, uncertain of what you were actually laughing at.

You and David started to walk down the sand hill towards Michael's feeble body. He looked like he was in pain. You wanted to talk to your brother but David pulled you along to the motorbikes. He hurriedly jumped onto his bike and politely helped you onto the back. You couldn't stop staring at Michael though. He was your brother after all.

David noticed your concern and switched his focus from you to Michael. "Do you accept what you are Michael? Will you join us?" Paul, Marko and Dwayne had already mounted their bikes and looked just as interested in the answer that Michael would provide.

Michael just looked up at us with a mixed expression of horror, sadness but most of all, intense hatred. The stare was mainly for David and the boys but his gaze still hurt you. No matter what you'd done Michael was always there for you but now it looked as though he could punch you. You felt anger swell up inside you. How dare he! He was always trying to control your life! Well you'd had enough! It was time he realised that you had a right to do what you wanted, not what he wanted! You didn't care if Michael disapproved. In fact, the more he disapproved the better.

David released a loud sigh of exasperation. He was clearly disappointed in Michael's decision. David revved the engine a few times and sped off with the boys following us close behind. Why was your brother such an idiot? Why, why, why?

You slightly tightened you grip on David's middle as you headed towards the cave. Once you had stopped, you lept off the bike and stalked inside furiously. How could he turn down such an offer? It's not like he'd be alone! He would have you, the boys and Star for all eternity. Where was Star anyway? You wanted to talk to her about your moronic brother.

"Did I do something to upset you?"

You swung around to see David standing behind you with a concerned expression. The rest of the boys were also standing around the cave with equally worried faces.

You sighed heavily and sat down on the side of the fountain. "No, of course not. I'm just wondering why my brother feels the need to wreck things. It could have been so simple but he completely screws everything up!" David nodded in agreement and sat down beside you.

" I wouldn't worry about it too much if I were you. He'll come around sooner or later. The thirst for human blood will get to him and when it does . . ." David clapped his hands loudly. "You'll have your brother again. Don't blame Michael though. This is probably Star's doing anyway." A few mumbles of agreement came from the rest of the boys in the cave.

"Why Star? Doesn't she want to be a vampire either?"

David chuckled and put his arm around you. "Star has never been very enthusiastic about the whole drinking blood and killing people. Maybe that's why she liked Michael so much. He had such an innocent personality. We soon changed that though . . ." The boys laughter echoed through the cave.

You laughed along but was cut off by a large yawn. You rubbed your eyes and yawned again. Wow your tired. You didn't realise how tired you actually were till you had sat down. Now you felt as though you could pass out from exhaustion.

"Bit tired Victoria?" Laughed Marko as he fought with Dwayne and Paul for a spot on the couch. Paul and Dwayne inevitably won in the end and Marko had to sit in the old wheelchair. The boys looked a bit tired themselves.

You smiled and stretched your arms. "I am a bit. Perhaps I should be heading back home for some shut eye. Sam will be wondering where I am. Unless Michael has told him of course . . ." The boys were looking from one to another with a slight show of concern. "What is it? What's wrong?" You hated being excluded from conversations.

David's arm fell from around your shoulders. "You can't return home. It's too risky. Sunlight is deadly to you now. One ray on your skin and you'll catch on fire."

Your face fell in disappointment but you knew he was right. You were a full vampire now. You couldn't go out in sunlight now or you'd end up with a really intense tan. "Where will I sleep then?"

All of the boys' faces lit up in excitement. "You'll be sleeping where we sleep. In the deepest and darkest part of the cave." Dwayne announced happily.

David looked at you expectantly. He was waiting to see your reaction to the arrangement. "May I take a look?" you asked politely. A huge smile burst onto David's face as he grabbed your hand and pulled you up to your feet.

"Right this way my dear." David pulled you along the cave till you reached a small hole in the wall. It was large enough for at least three people to climb down there all at once but it was still pretty small. You looked to David for reassurance that this was the hole to the 'bedroom'. He nodded and gestured for you to crawl through. The tunnel was dark, filthy, unstable and filled with cobwebs. Of course this would be a tunnel to a vampire's bedroom.

You finally made it to the end and jumped out onto your feet. You walked further into the area while studying everything around you. The sounds of David, Dwayne, Marko and Paul entering the room followed almost immediately. "How do you like it?" David asked happily.

The sleeping area was basically just one large empty room. No decoration, no windows, no furniture, it wasn't even a real room. It was just a large cement cavern with bits of wooden debree laying around. "Where do we sleep again?"

David chuckled and pointed upwards. "See those pipes?"

"Yeah."

"That's where we sleep."

You looked at him as if he had lost it completely. "How do you expect me to get up there, let alone sleep up there?"

David laughed and tried to explain. "You're a vampire now. It's different. Do you remember how my face changed?"

"Yes, but how does that allow me to sleep comfortably while hanging from a pipe?"

"Our feet can instinctively change when we want to sleep as well. They change so that we have the ability to sleep upside down. Allow me." David then started to slip off his shoes and threw them to the side of the room. He then bent down and shot up into the air, his feet morphing until they finally clamped onto the pipe.

"How did you jump that high?" you asked in bewilderment.

"As I said, it's different now. You can jump this high with ease. Boys!" Paul, Dwayne and Marko all obediently slipped off their shoes and copied David's actions while you stood there in awe. "Now you Victoria." You must admit, David looked quite silly talking upside down. You prepared yourself to jump up to the pipe next to David. There was no way that you could pull this off. Your mind was convinced that you'd fall on your face and make a mockery of yourself even though David had just proven to you that it was possible.

So you closed you eyes, bent down and jumped up, turning upside down in the middle of the air and clamping onto the pipe with your now vampiric feet. Your eyes shot wide open as you observed your new location. David was right next to you grinning with his arms crossed over his chest. The other three were dangling in front congratulating you on your achievement. You couldn't keep the huge smile on your face from growing larger. Everything was perfect.

The boys all closed their eyes one by one saying their good-nights to one another. You too closed your eyes and started to fall into the land of dreams.

You dreamt that it was a beautiful moonlit night on the beach. The cool night breeze swept your hair up behind you. You danced along the beach until you noticed a small bonfire in the distance. Running at full speed towards the fire, your clothes flapped in the wind and you started laughing. You were as fast as a motorbike with the world flashing past you in the blink of an eye. You finally ran out of breath and flopped onto the sand, still laughing. The bonfire was only a few metres away now and you could see five people dancing around the fire to the sound of music. You could just make out who they were.

Sam, Michael, Star and the Frog brothers were all laughing and skipping around the burning flame to the song 'People are Strange'. You laughed some more as you saw Michael playfully push Sam away while on the other side the Frog brothers dancing in circles. Star grabbed Michael from behind which startled him at first, but he quickly turned around and started to chase her around the fire while Sam cheered him on.

You picked yourself up and ran over to the party. Everything stopped. Everyone stared at you with shock and horror. You suddenly heard a random shout of surprise. It sounded like Sam but no-one had moved their mouths. Then the air was suddenly filled with the sounds of motorbike engines and you quickly turned on the spot.

Three boys with covered faces had parked just behind you. They all started laughing manically until you saw David appear from behind them. He looked as though he'd seen a ghost. You suddenly felt your arms being pulled back. It was the Frog brothers. Star suddenly stepped in front of you with a stake in her hand. She raised the stake high in the air with the smile of a chesire cat and plunged it deep into your heart.

You suddenly woke up to screams and angry yells. You immediately saw the Frog brothers perched on the top of a ladder being sprayed with blood.

They'd staked Marko.


	11. Chapter 11: War

You suddenly woke up to screams and angry yells. You immediately saw the Frog brothers perched on the top of a ladder being sprayed with blood. They'd staked Marko.

You couldn't believe it! Marko lost grip of the pipe and fell down onto the hard cement below and was now writhing around on the ground clutching his chest. He was dying! Your eyes flickered over to another figure in the room who was screaming in terror. Sam? What the hell was he doing here? WHAT IS GOING ON!

"You're dead meat!" David practically screamed in fury. He jumped down onto the cement and chased after the escaping murderers into the tunnel. You too released your grip on the pipe and rushed over to Marko's side. There was nothing you could do. He was slowly dying before your eyes. Marko jerked around but eventually became still. His eyes that were once filled with such life were now empty and forever watching. You couldn't stand it. As you gently closed his eyes, you felt the hot tears roll down your cheeks and fall onto his brightly coloured jacket.

You heard David shout angrily behind you as he kicked a piece of wood. He had obviously failed in catching Sam and the Frog brothers. It was still daylight, so they had the upper hand. You couldn't see what the boys were doing behind you but frankly you didn't care. You were too upset to think clearly anyway. You continuously ran your fingers through Marko's hair, wishing, hoping that you were still dreaming. That this was some horrible nightmare and that you would wake up any second.

How could they kill Marko? He was the kindest out of all the Lost Boys. His comforting smile, his childlike personality, his generosity. How could they kill him?

"We'll get them back! They'll regret the day they were born once I'm through with them!" Paul spat angrily.

"I'll kill those little rodents! Wait till I get my hands on them!" Threatened Dwayne with pent up fury.

You heard David kick another piece of debris. "Those twerps couldn't have done this by themselves! Michael and Star must have helped them!"

Paul sounded as though he could've burst into flames there and then. "Then we'll kill them too! Tonight!"

Then everything went quite. You were still leaning over Marko's dead body with your hand in his hair. The awkward silence seemed to last forever. "Victoria?" David asked uneasily. It never occurred to you until now that they were actually talking about killing your brothers. What should you do? You'd pretty much decided that Paul, Dwayne and Marko were to be your new brothers as soon as you became a full vampire. But now that Marko had been killed, should you protect your original family or your new one?

"Yes David?" you replied in a shaky voice. You couldn't help it. You were so upset over Marko's cruel death.

David didn't seem to know exactly what to say at that moment. "Are you okay?"

"No I'm not."

"They killed Marko . . ."

"I noticed."

"Victoria, please understand . . ."

You snapped your head back to them. "I get to kill Star."

The three boys were shocked by your sudden statement. David most of all. "Are you sure?" He stuttered in surprise. You stood up and walked till you were only inches apart from David.

"You kill my brothers and the Frogs. I kill Star." You stated plainly. You quickly jumped and hooked yourself to the pipe without another word. You were too shaken to be able to. If you started to talk now, you'd probably start crying uncontrollably and you wouldn't want the boys seeing that. They'd probably seen enough of your tear soaked face for tonight anyway. There was too much drama for one night. You quickly fell into a peaceful dreamless sleep.

You were the first to awake that night. You felt the blood boil in your veins as you remembered what had happened and who was to blame. Quickly, you leapt down to the ground and looked around in slight confusion. The boys must have buried Marko while you slept. A pang of guilt hit you at that realisation.

"It's time!" You alerted to the sleeping vampires above. They awoke with a startle but all began to grin devilishly back at you. It was time for revenge.

You flew out into the night sky towards your old home, now the home of traitors and vampire slayers. Your mind was constantly rolling through what would happen once you actually arrived. What would you say? You wanted it to be something memorable. Something cruel and wicked.

You could just make out your house in the distance and from what you could see, Michael was busily untying Nanook (Sam's dog) from the fence while the rest were shouting to him. He'd regret ever betraying you! Michael managed to untie the dog and fled into the safety of the house. David ordered that we enter different parts of the house for the best outcome.

You decided to enter by your bedroom window. Predictable but it felt like the right thing to do. You flew down and perched yourself onto the tree branch near the window. So that's how David managed to get to the window! You squeezed in through the tiny window and plopped out onto your bed. Not the most gracious entrance in history but no-one would know.

You picked yourself up off the bed and brushed off the remaining dust and cobwebs from the cave. You had to look presentable for the occasion. You unconsciously decided to check how you looked in the mirror and was startled when there was no reflection. "Idiot" You thought out loud. Of course you had no reflection! You laughed at yourself for being so stupid.

Opening the door a crack, you could hear shouting and screaming coming from all over the house. You chuckled darkly as you stepped out of the tiny room. Your eyes scanned the area for any sign of Star or Laddie. If you could find Laddie then Star wouldn't be far away. Hearing a loud crash from downstairs, you raced down in search for life. You hardly expected to see Dwayne with an arrow through his heart and into the stereo. His body was being violently electrocuted and sparks were flying everywhere until he finally exploded.

Not Dwayne as well! Tears were welling up in your eyes again but you tried your best them in. You screamed and ran past Sam and straight at Michael. You violently shoved him against the wall and punched him in the face. Sam yelled for you to stop but anger controlled you. You threw Michael to the ground and kicked him in the ribs. He made a grab for your leg but you were too quick. In one short bound you had Sam in a headlock.

"Victoria no!" Michael pleaded from the wooden floor.

"He killed Dwayne!"

"He's your brother!"

You stared at Michael's pleading face, then to Sam's, and then back again. Such hatred for both of them, but yet such love. You sighed heavily and pushed Sam away. Why did things have to be so complicated?

"Victoria, I know you're still a good person. You're still my sister and I know that you don't really want to be doing this. I know you!" Michael begged while he slowly pushed himself off of the floor.

You thought over what Michael just said. It was true. You didn't want this. You wanted him and Sam to be your brothers again. Michael was stepping closer and closer towards you, careful not to make any sudden movements. All you wanted to do right now was hug him and tell him how sorry you were.

Until you saw Star standing behind him.

Star! Star! That filthy traitor! She's the one who started this mess in the first place! If she hadn't seduced your idiot of a brother then no-one would have died! It was all her fault and there she was!

You felt your face turn into it's vampiric form as you got ready to tackle Star. You distantly heard Michael screaming 'NO' but there was no going back now. Star would die by your hand.

You chased Star into Grandpa's taxidermy room. It didn't take long for you to catch her at all. She was so weak from purposely starving herself of blood. You held her by the hair as you picked up an animal horn with your free hand to use as a stake. She did this! She took your brothers away from you! You lifted up the horn, bracing yourself to bury it into her black heart. She screamed and pleaded for her life.

Then someone stabbed you in the back.

It was a large piece of broken wood. You could see it poking through the front of your chest. You gasped in shock at what had just happened to you. It was unreal. You fell heavily onto the floor without taking our eyes off the large piece of wood that had found it's way through your chest. You tried to move but you were too weak. Your vision was fading but you could just make out the two figures standing over your dying body. One was of course Star and the other was Michael. Michael had staked you. Your own brother.

Your vision was fading more and more each second as you slowly bled to death. There was so much blood. So much blood . . .

The last thing you heard was David's heartbroken screams . . .

The pain! Oh so much pain! Your eyes shot open to see . . . Max? He was looking over someone's body on the table. Oh no! It can't be! It was David's body. He had been pushed onto some antlers which consequentially pierced his heart. How could you still be alive?

Max left the room and started talking to what you thought was your mother. You could only hear her voice but it was definitely hers. You could barely keep your eyes open wide enough to see Star suddenly running out of the corner of the room to join the conversation. You could just make out Michael's vampiric face from the dark corner Star had just abandoned.

You wanted to kill them both for what they've done. You wanted to kill them all. You wanted to tear the world apart. They killed David! They killed him! Why? Why him? WHY? Your vision was blurred by the tears that were now streaming down your face. Michael quickly ran out of the room which gave you time to escape.

You rubbed the tears from your bloodshot blue eyes and carefully wrapped your hands around the wood that still protruded through your chest. Oh it hurt! You hadn't even started to pull yet but just thinking about caused you intense agony. You made sure you had a firm grip of the stake and tried to pull it out.

You screamed in pain but no-one came to your rescue. The broken wood was only halfway out of your chest. Why was being a vampire so painful? You once again gripped the stake firmly and pulled with all your might. You screamed again but still no-one came. They were only in the next room! Had they all gone completely deaf or something?

You threw the sharp piece of wood across the room and slowly stood up. This was impossible! You had humongous gaping hole in the middle of your chest! The stake must have missed your heart but you were still bleeding. A lot. There was nothing you could do about that at the moment. Your gaze drifted across the room until it landed on David's lifeless body on the table. You couldn't leave him there like that!

You hurriedly found some material to wrap around your massive wound (Not that it helped much) and you gently pried his body off the antlers. Once you had managed that, you placed him over your shoulder and headed for the back-door. You were only a few metres away from the house when you heard a massive explosion come from inside.

You quickly turned around to see what happened. The was a massive amount of smoke coming from the living room windows. "What the hell was that?" You thought about heading back to see what it was but quickly decided that escaping was your top priority at the moment and ran for Michael's bike. David's body would have to sit in front of you as you drove the bike or he would fall off. It would be tricky but not impossible. The hardest part would be to pull it all off without raising suspicion.

You delicately placed David onto the front of your bike so that he wouldn't fall off. You must have lost it. You're actually planning on driving down the street on a motorbike with a dead body. You quickly dismissed those thoughts and simply labelled yourself as 'under pressure'. You carefully climbed onto the back and started the bike with some difficulty.

You forgot that you were still bleeding heavily from the wound in your chest. The material did almost nothing to prevent the blood from flowing freely. You only noticed this fact when you saw blood dripping from the bottom of the bike and onto the filthy ground. You started calling Michael every name under the sun for putting you in this situation.

You sped out of the garage and out onto the road. The air felt good on your face but you couldn't let it distract you from balancing the bike. One wrong move and you'd have even more wounds to worry about. Finally, you made it to the beach. You quickly stopped the bike and landed yourself flat on the sand. The light-headedness was beyond a joke now. You felt so dizzy that you could vomit.

You closed your eyes and hoped that it would go away but you knew it was from sustained blood loss. Simply being a mythical creature helped you so far but now not even vampirism was helping. You could hear the ocean and the distant sound of music. Music?

You opened your eyes slightly towards the direction of the music and sure enough saw another beach party. Don't these people realise how dangerous that is in this city?

Then it clicked.

Blood.

You needed blood.

You slowly pulled yourself up, your head was spinning. You staggered up to the beach party clutching your wound. A few of the girls noticed you and tried to help you sit down. Soon enough, you had all six teenagers standing around you asking questions about what happened. One of the boys offered his shirt to you to use as a new bandage but of course they didn't know the severity of the wound. You couldn't let them see that.

A girl with long bleach blonde hair and wearing a bikini was freaking out. "Seriously! What happened? Your bleeding all over the place! We need to get you to a hosp . . ."

"No you don't! I know what I need."

She looked completely taken aback by your answer. "What could you possibly need on a beach that could help you?"

You grinned wickedly. "You." You suddenly lashed out on her, ripping her throat out with your bare teeth. Two of the boys and both girls tried to pull you off her but you simply latched onto one of them, sucking him dry in a matter of seconds. You leapt onto the last two girls and broke both of their necks in one swift movement while the last boy just stood there gawking. You quickly ran over and snapped his neck as well. You couldn't leave any witnesses.

After you had finished draining all six teenagers of their blood and threw their bodies in the fire, you decided to head back to the bike and figure out where to bury David's body. First you had to check whether your wound had healed because of the blood. You certainly felt better. You slowly slipped the fabric off to find clean fresh skin. The blood had worked! You thanked your brilliant mind and headed off towards to bike.

You felt like you had walked for miles but you still couldn't see the bike. Surely you hadn't parked that far away? "Where the hell did I park that thing?" You cried angrily. You were tired, depressed, homeless and you just wanted to cry and go to sleep. You certainly weren't in the mood for motorcycle hunting! You wandered for ages down the beach but to no avail. You didn't even recognise where you were.

The only conclusion you had managed to conjure up was that someone had stolen the bike and the body. You could understand someone taking the bike but who would want to steal a dead body? Bikie grave robbers? Or maybe they threw his body in the ocean? Urgh! Your head was killing you.

All you knew for certain was:

1. You are a vampire.  
>2. You are homeless.<br>3. David and the boys are dead.  
>4. You are alone.<p>

Well, that's what you thought . . .

See what happens next in the sequel "A New Life". This sequel is a completely made up sequel with some of the original characters and some that I've made myself.

SPOILER ALERT!

"A New Life" is still a David/OC.


End file.
